


Cost of the crown

by Ksfly180



Series: A Grimm fairytale [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: Sean is King and he and (fem)Nick are married now.  How are they juggling life and work and babies and Wesen.Sequel to A Grimm Life for Me. 2nd in the series





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Halloween came with a string of child abductions.  La Lorona.  She has been killing for centuries.  Or so it seems.  She gathers children up, always three, two boys and a girl.  She fakes drowning herself to separate parent from child and then steals away the child.  And on all Hallows night, she drowns them.  

 

It's the same ritual, the same routine.  Each and every time.  It makes her easy to predict.  It makes her easy to track.  And we manage, just barely, to stop her and save the children.  

 

I'm just grateful Hank was there because I've gotten big enough that running isn't easy.  And Hank has been an amazing partner.  

 

It also helps that more officers are in the know.  Sean has been holding weekly meetings with several senior detectives and including a few Wesen officers.  It was difficult at first but they are taking it all rather well.  It helps that Hank and Wu have shared their experiences.

 

This came in handy when Hanks god-daughter went missing back in August.  We were able to call in backup that didn't panic when a bunch of coyotle woged.  And it was kinda funny watching them look so stumped that the Kershite officers didn't bat an eye.  Of course, a few we're tazered before they understood that we weren't going to tolerate their shit.

 

There was also an incident with a blutebad running a church of seelenguten.  Literally a wolf leading a flock of sheep.  That case began and ended in just a few hours.  It was one of the weirdest things that has happened yet.  

 

It began simply enough, the good reverend came in to file a complaint of missing funds.  He pointed the blame at a parishioner, one who has no record or family and who is now missing.  It should have left us chasing breadcrumbs but something didn't ring true.  

 

Now, in my defense, I am pregnant.  I'm tired and achy and cranky and hungry and this con man comes in trying to sell this crap.  No! So I snarl out, "Tell the truth!"

 

And amazingly he does.  He tells about how he set the guy up and attacked and killed him and he even points us to where he dumped the body.  All this while looking utterly terrified.  And when I demanded to know who else knew about it.  Well, he admitted that too!  

 

Sean even stepped out of his office with the most incredulous look on his face.  And the guy just kept talking!  About the affairs with the women in the church.  About the embezzling and murder at the previous church and he even confessed to murders from his youth.

 

Hank had scrambled for a recorder almost as soon as the guy started talking and everyone else had just sat back to watch.  Again, I'm grateful that the other detectives are in the know because this would've been hard to explain.  And with a confession on tape and several witnesses this was probably the easiest arrest I've ever made.

 

Sean thought it was hilarious.  He doesn't know if that is a Grimm power or not but we're just going to accept it for however long.  I also got a lot of teasing from the guys about it but for the most part everyone saw it as a positive.

 

Hank and Wu also had a case of a young boy with a real split personality.  His mother had tried to blend two different types of Wesen DNA together to make her child stronger but all she managed was to make him very unhinged.

 

But halloween is over and the sun is rising without any children dying.  As we pass the children back to their families i cant help but wonder just how weird is my life going to get?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

November brings cold.  Thicker sweaters and scarves and cute hats.  The hexens are nearly bursting now, each one due in mid January.  They don't waddle though, they move rather graceful and their clothes all emphasize their bumps while still looking stylish.   We see them at the bi-monthly council meetings so we stay updated on their health.  And Sean spends a few minutes, each time, touching their bellies and feeling their babies move. He always looks so pleased when he does this, so proud.

 

I'll admit, it bothers me a little.  Mostly because Adalind uses this time to make obvious passes at Sean.  She's not even being subtle about it and, no lie, I really want to knock the shit out of her.  

The others don't bother me because with them they treat it like letting a friend feel the baby but not her.  She brings up that it's His baby and how much His baby is going to love him.  She acts like a desperate woman trying to trap a man by using his child and I just want to hit her. 

 

I try not to be irritated.  I try to distract myself or walk away. And Sean has spoke with her, she just ignores the soft reprimand he gives. I do trust him.  I just wish she would stop.

 

Priest woges next to me, his eyes knowing.  Our lausenschlange guard, Aiden, move over and takes Adalind by the arm to lead her out.  She throws a smirk as she passes.

This, too, has become a bit of a routine. Not nearly as bad as some times when She invites herself over for breakfast or supper. Often with an ultrasound image or something new the baby has done. Like the first time the baby moved or kicked. Let me tell you, waking up to find her and Sean cuddled over her baby belly in our breakfast nook was not a good experience. 

 

Sean sits next to me as the others leave the room.  The meeting was over anyways so it doesn't matter.  And yet I can't look at him yet.  Damn it!  I told myself I wouldn't get mad.  This is no different than if he had an ex who mothers his child.  Only she's not even an ex.  She isn't even a one night stand!  She is literally nothing more than a walking incubator who I want to beat to death!

 

Okay.  Okay.  Breathe.  Breathe and calm.  I can do this.  I'm okay with this.  I agreed to this so I have no right to complain.  

 

No, I'm not okay with this!

 

Sean is sitting there patient.  He knows this.  He knows how I feel.  He knows what she's doing bothers me and he hasn't made her stop.  "I cant handle this."

 

He nods, "They've left."

 

"No," I need him to understand, "I can't keep doing this.  I shouldn't have to deal with this and you shouldn't encourage her."

 

"You gave me permission," he reminds me.  

 

As if I need a reminder!  "I agreed that you could give them a child.  I agreed that you could be a father to your children and I will never deny you that.  But I never agreed to put up with that Bitch constantly falling all over you. Or her taking over our house.  She's trying to seduce you and you let her!"

 

He rises, putting distance between us, "You agreed to make allowances for Wesen behavior."

 

"Don't!" I warn him, "Don't you dare blame her behavior on being Wesen.  That is not because she's a Hexenbiest. This is because she's a selfish spoiled brat.  This is because she want you and she's using her baby to get what she wants!"

 

"She doesn't have me," he shouts back, "You are my wife, not her."

 

He just doesn't get it, "Yeah well, maybe you should tell her that."

 

He sighs, "I've spoken with her before."

 

And that's where he'll leave it.  He warns her but he won't back up his words.   He won't punish her while she's pregnant and she knows it.  "She still visits you at work. She still takes you out to lunch at least once a week. She drags you to baby stores and wants your opinion on everything for the baby like you two are the expecting couple. She still hints or flat out says in front of others that her baby is yours."

 

"It is mine!"

 

"And how does that look, Sean!" I wish he would understand.  "When you don't deny it.  When you confirm it each time you see her or touch her.  When she comes into your office and closes the blinds!  Do you really think they don't see that?"

 

"I'm not having an affair!" He's yelling now.  Great, we're yelling now.

 

"I'm not accusing you of an affair, Sean but that is how it looks! That's how others see it even when Hank and Wu run interference. I get sad pitying looks from nearly everyone at work on a daily basis."

 

"You said you don't care what others think."

 

"And you obviously don't!"  I want to throw something or scream or lash out.  "Can you at least admit that her behavior is inappropriate?"

 

He paces angrily, "She's not human, Nicki, she's Wesen.  And Wesen have different instincts and drives and behaviors."

 

"Don't sell me that shit, Sean!  Camilla and Priscilla don't behave that way.  This isn't a Wesen thing it's a purely Adalind thing!"

 

"You wouldn't understand Hexenbiest," he defends, "You have no idea what Wesen are truly like."

 

"Adalind's mother has spoiled her to the point of rot," now I'm just tired.  I'm tired of this argument.  "Adalind was raised to believe she should have anything she wants and she thinks if she births your first child or if you love her child more then she'll have more power over you."

 

"I will love All of my children equally!"

 

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you allow her behavior."

 

"I wouldn't expect a Kershite raised Grimm to understand."

 

Well, that's that isn't it.  Nothing more to say.  He leaves the room without a backwards glance, going into his office.   He just walked away.

 

Yeah, Okay.  Well, that went well.  Or rather it didn't. I guess that tells me what his priorities are. And isn't that a slap in the face. So much for the sanctity of marriage.  

 

It takes a moment or several to stop shaking. The migraine building behind my eyes hurts almost as much as each breath I take.  Even when my legs hold me up, my hand fumble with the keys.  

 

Morrissey almost stops me. His eyes sad and painful. Something heavy in his manner. But then he steps back and just watches as I drive away.

 

Now I just have to figure out where to go.  Because right now I don't really have anywhere. My apaetment has long since been gone. I can't go to Hank or Wu and any Wesen would have loyalty to their King first. Not many options left now. At least I'm not crying. That has to count for something. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

I don't know why I drove to the airport.  

 

I can't go to Hank, he knows but he's even less understanding than I am and he'll just tell me how wrong Sean is.  I don't really know who to go to.  Who do I share this burden with?  I don't know.  And it hurts. 

 

There's a flight out in an hour.  It goes to Rhinebeck new york after one stop in a larger city.  And I know where I want to go. I want to go home.

 

I try to ignore the Wesen on the plane.  I know I make them nervous but we all seem to silently agree to ignore each other.  The flight doesn't take long and since I have no luggage I pass through quickly.   

The taxi driver is a reinigen and after a mini freak out he agrees to drive me.  He still looks afraid but he does agree so that's something. I can't blame him though, he doesn't know me. He doesn't see a cop, he doesn't know he can trust me. He just sees a Grimm.

 

 I want my dad so that's where I go.  

 

The cemetary is small and well cared for.  The single lane road curves like a horseshoe and there's a clear line of sight throughout.  His headstone is a simple grey square with just his name, birth, and death date.  

 

It's difficult getting to my knees but I'm too tired to stand.  I don't know what I want to say.  He can't hear me anyway.  I just wish he was here.  I close my eyes and remember him.  I remember his kind grey eyes, his joyful smile.  I remember how strong he seemed when he held me and how wisely he gave advice.  

 

I'm not sure when I start to cry.  It's deep shuddering sobs.  Painful and cleansing.  And I can feel my tension washing away.  This is what I needed.  Keeping it bottled up was hurting too much.  I just needed to let go.

 

As the tears and sobs slow I remember his song.  The lullaby he would sing for me.  Even as I grew older, that one song would always make me feel better.

 

I start to sing, hearing his deep soothing voice in my memory:

 

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,  
Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,  
And your boat waits down by the quay.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing,  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day,  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day,  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."

 

A second voice joins in the last verse.  A voice I know well.  I open my eyes to see her standing one grave over.  Dressed all in black, older and with more scars than I remember.  I don't know how long she has been here but I don't even care anymore.

"Mom," I call her far quieter than I wish.

And she's there.  Arms around me and holding tight.  I can't cry, I'm all cried out.  But I cling so tightly to her.  As if I hold tight enough it will stop her from leaving.  She holds me just as tight.

It's a while before we talk.  I need time.  And when she asks me whats wrong I tell her the truth.  "I tried to make allowances for my husbands Wesen behavior and now it's come back to bite me on the ass."

"He hurt you?" Her voice is deadly.

"Not on purpose," I don't want her to hurt Sean after all.  "He's half Zauberbeist.  His mother is a full Hexen and his father is a Royal King."

She hums so I continue, "He has three hexens working for him.  When he first courted them to work for him he hinted that he may have a child with one of them.  When we got engaged they became resentful.  He told them I would bear his heir, not them, and they were upset.  I worried that it would cause them to revolt so I told him I would be okay with it as long as they conceived before our wedding."

She purses her lips.  Obviously she doesn't agree but she doesn't have to.  I continue, "We were treating it like a business deal, they had one chance each to comcieve or not and that was it.  It worked.  And with Priscilla and Camilla it's great.  They wanted the baby and their happy with the arrangement.  Sean has been very active in all of our pregnancies to ensure we're all cared for and in good health.  They know my son is his heir and they're okay with it.  Happy even."

"And the third?"

A heavy sigh escapes,  "Yeah, Adalind, she's the problem.  She pretends that she loves him but she just wants the power and respect she would get by being with him.  She thinks if she births first or if she plays house enough then he'll leave me for her.  She isn't even subtle about it."

Mom huffs, of course she disapproves.  Everyone who knows disapproves.  Hank and Wu and Monroe.  But I thought it was the right choice.  "She often comes by his office, especially when I'm not around.  She always stand too close and flirts and points out that he's the father.  It's made things difficult at work.  And she wants to involve him in everything for her baby.  Like how she took him shopping for furniture for the nursery and to pick paints and to shop in baby stores. Way before he even asked me how I want the nursery decorated. She even mentioned nursery ideas to him for his son as if I'm not even involved.   She thinks she can win him over like this."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"Yes," I wish my voice wouldn't sound so small.  "He just says he'll tell her to be better behaved but he won't actually do anything.  When I pointed out that he went nursery and baby shopping with her before he took me he just said that she's further along so it made more sense.  When I complained about him wanting her ideas for our nursery he said she's trying to be helpful. The others don't ask him to go shopping.  They've shown us their nursery but they treat it like how you would show off to family.  She treats it like she's his wife.  And it kinda feels that way sometimes."

She pets my hair and rubs my back and it does help.  I still wish dad was here.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

Mom owns an rv, it big enough to be comfortable but not so big or new to attract attention.  The couch lays down like a futon only more comfortable so I settle there for the night.  And when morning comes mom has breakfast made, eggs and french toast sticks and bacon.  

 

It brings back memories of life before and I can't help but warm to her.  She is my mother, and in this light it's even more obvious.  She has more scars and her hair is shorter.  Her face is colder but her eyes are warming.  I'm still not comfortable with her being too close to my belly but she seems to understand.

 

I can't even begin to understand why she would do what she has done but I can also accept that it's not my place to judge.  Even I've made decisions that others don't understand or support.  She felt justified to leave and I doubt anything will change that.

 

When I finally turn my phone back on it lights up like crazy.  Dozens of missed calls and texts and voicemails.  I listen to them all.  Rosalee's texts and messages are all so full of compassion and concern.  Repeated offers of a bedroom and a buffer for as long as I need come from Hank and Wu.  Monroe's messages are full of tension and panic and fierce protectiveness as he begs me to just check in.  Holly and Roddy while concerned also add that they understand and support me however I need, even if I need to hide.

 

Sean's messages, well, they start cold and angry but by the tenth voicemail they've turned to pleading and begging.  Mom watches quietly but doesn't comment.  And when my phone lights up again with an incoming call from Sean and I just swipe it away she smiles.

 

Yes, I know I should call someone but I'm not ready yet.  I do shoot a text to the kids, Hank, Wu, Rosales, and Monroe to let them know I'm okay and with my mother.  Then I turn off the phone again.  

 

It's nice to catch up with mom.  Her life hasn't been easy and she knows so much of Wesen.  It does help to talk of being a Grimm with another Grimm.  Even if she is the strike first kind.  We discuss my past cases and the Wesen I've seen.  She's fascinated with how strong my Grimm is, I'm not yet willing to explain to her why that is. She thinks it's because I come from two strong lines.

 

We step out, heading to lunch when we both tense.  A threat!

 

A mauvis dentis, woged and attacking.  Mom moves to block the attack and to be honest I'm not sure who he is aiming for.  But mauvis dentis are strong and fast and viscious.  

 

He rushes us, mom strikes.  

 

He slashes and I block it.

 

Mom stabs but he's faster than her blade.

 

He twists and even though there are two of us we can't pin him down.

 

His fangs snap and barely miss my arm.

 

Mom raises a crossbow but he knocks it away.

 

We're trying to time our hits so that one of us can catch him off guard.  He twists and ducks and strikes.

 

It takes us both to take him down.  Our eyes meet and we both shove forward with a blade.  He blocks mine but her hit lands and soon enough he drops.

 

We can barely take a breath when four Reapers show up.  Damn it!  I'm to pregnant for this!

 

Their blades spin and we seperate.  Mom pulls out a hatchet as two turn to her.  The other two turn on me.

 

Scythes slash, the air full of strikes and clangs of metal.

 

I catch one scythe and duck at the last minute, the other Reapers blade takes out the first.

 

He's angry and hissing but I swing the scythe I grabbed and take his head.  I turn to mom and she's downed one but she's struggling with the other.  I swing the scythe and he's down.

 

Mom's bleeding from several wounds.  There's a cut on my left forearm and my shoulder stings from a claw strike.  Still, we take the time to gather the bodies in a tarp and load them on the back bed of her truck.  She promises to get rid of them after we get patched up.

 

Thank goodness for Grimm strength and stamina because at nearly eight months pregnant this job isn't easy anymore.  At least mom has my back.  


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 

Mom insists on driving us back to Portland which takes four days.  Four days of driving an rv and I'm about to go stir crazy.  For as comfortable as that couch is I miss my bed. Of its even my bed anymore.

We've seen plenty of Wesen on our trip, most of them scattered like crazy at the sight of two Grimms.  There was the three am stop at an all night diner where everyone was Wesen and very nearly attacked. Thankfully I had my badge and after telling them to settle down and we're just passing through on our way back to Portland, they relaxed. Oddly enough it was mentioning Portland that did it. I guess they've heard of us out this way. That seems to calm them somewhat better than just my assurances.

 

And there was the biker bar mom insisted we stop at. I'm like, really? But mom insisted and the several blutebaden and coyotle woged when we entered. It's almost like she was gunning for a fight. I know it sounds like some kind of bad joke.  You know, two Grimms walk into a bar and everyone scatters.  It's a sad sight to me.  

Mom thinks it's amusing.  I tried to explain to them that we mean no harm but with how mom was acting I'm not sure it worked. They didn't cause any problems but that may have more to do with how agressibe mom was acting. Im grateful when we leave. And I understand why Grimms get such a bad rap, she actually likes them being afraid. I just want to go home. At least I turned my phone back on.  

 

I've spoken with the kids, it helped to talk of their school and friends and interests. Holly has a boyfriend now, he's wilderman, Monroe doesn't fully approve which she complains about.  Rosalee tells me all about Roddy's most recent concert and how romantic Monroe is on their date night.  She also listens as I explain why I left and assures me that I have their support.  

 

Monroe tells me all about his latest clock and how Wednesday night is not the same without me.  Hank offers me his spare room and offers to shoot Sean.  I laugh but I'm not sure if he was joking or not.  I text Sean when I'm still six hours away just to let him know. He only texts back okay.

 

We arrive late, well after dark, and mom parks us in an rv lot.  

 

We barely get a nap in when Wu and Hank start banging on the door.  Mom, of cource, answers the door with a crossbow aimed. Wu shouts and Hank draws a gun but i manage to shout them.all down without anyone getting hurt. Both hug me tight, clinging a bit.  And I get a lot of concerned reprimand from them both.  And mom gets lots of suspicious looks.

 

We go out for breakfast at a nearby restaurant where Rosalee and Monroe meet us.  More hugs and hovering and more sniffing and licking than I'm comfortable with but it's nice to know they care.  And I understand that the sniffing and licking are pack things even if Mom sniffs in disgust. 

Mom being there causes a bit of tension but everyone settles into a lovely meal.  It would be even better if Mom would stop giving the evil eye to every Wesen in the room. She's even making me uncomfortable. But the service is good and the conversation stays light. The chocolate chip waffles topped with wip cream and berries is delicious.

 

After hearing about the fight with the mauvis dentis and the Reapers, Rosalee insists I get checked out.  So we go and bother Dr. Haskins, my seelengut obgyn. Shes nice enough to squeeze us in as soon as we arrive.  The room is crowded but she's professional and the exam and ultrasound show there are no problems. She doesn't even react to mom hovering over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 

As we're leaving Dr. Haskins office we run into Bud who's here with his wife and her sister.  His brother in law couldn't make it to their appointment and eisbieber are a very family oriented race so naturally Bud and Pheobe came for support.  This is their third child, the older two are with her husband's parents.  They're sweet and polite and they talk a lot.

 

It's nice though, relaxing to sit for a few minutes and just talk babies.  There was a bit of tension when mom realized that the room was full of Wesen.  Several Woge in shock but they don't scatter.  They trust me to keep them safe.

 

Mom doesn't like that.  She tries to point out how dangerous Wesen are, ignoring the fact that the only ones in the room are eisbieber, mousehertz, and a steinandlier couple.  Mom feels like Wesen should run in fear.  She is upset with how close I am to them, how accepting I am of them and they are of me. 

 

I'm quick to nip that in the butt, "This is My Canton, My Wesen, and Mine to defend and protect."

 

She doesn't like it but she nods.  She did agree during the drive over to be nice.  I suppose it helps that none of them have behaved threateningly.  Even if she still gives Monroe and Rosalee suspicious looks.

 

The elevator doors open into the parking lot.  Priest stands there waiting.  There's concern in his eyes and he woges as he approaches.  Mom tries to rush forward but both Monroe and I grab an arm to stop her.  Her hissing Mauvis dentis doesn't help.

 

Priest waits a moment before he steps close.  He breathes deep, puffs breath over my face.  I tilt my head to give him better access as he scents me.  Hot breath and the brush of the soft length of too long fangs.  He scents down my neck, stops briefly on my arm where the cut has already healed well, and down over my bump.   He presses his forehead to my stomach and whispers something softly, Latin I think.  Then he turns me to scent up my back, stopping briefly at my shoulder.

 

His voice rumbles challengingly, "A Mauvis Dentis attacked you?"

 

"Yeah," it's not like I will lie.  I know he cares about me and the baby and I trust him.  "And four Reapers too.  But the doctor says we're all good.  Here, see."

 

I hand over the picture, knowing that he'll take it back to Sean and update him.  I'm not yet ready to have that argument.  Thankfully, Priest understands that and doesn't question or make an issue of it.  

 

I almost want to be a bitch and ask if Adalind has moved in yet but I don't.  I'm almost afraid of what the answer will be.  I can't stop my breath from hitching though.  And when the tears come he pulls me close and just holds me.  

 

I wish I wasn't afraid to ask.  I wish I wasn't afraid to go home.  I wish it didn't hurt so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

I end up staying with Monroe, mostly because his guest room is bigger than Hanks.  But also because Rosalee is there more often than not and she has been a true blessing.  

 

My mother was staying in town with a promise to not attack anyone.  This only worked for three days before she decided it is just too much stress for her.   She promises to return when the baby is born in late January but I'm not sure if I believe her.

 

Everyone at work knows I'm not staying at home but no one has brought it up.  And for all that I see Sean everyday it's almost like I don't.  He treats me the same as any other officer and while he and I have managed to remain professional the other officers are still tiptoeing around us.

 

I'm just reviewing paperwork when the call comes in.  

A dead body, uptown, high end condo...  The hexens condo.  It's Priscilla' s condo!

 

I hurry to warn Sean but he's already up and moving.  Hank drives us, he knows this will be bad.  And it is.  It's bad.

 

Her body is in the nursery.  

 

Blood leaking from every pore.  

 

Her swollen belly still.  

 

A large puddle of blood beneath her lower half.

 

I'm vaguely aware of Camilla rushing towards me, woged for all to see.  She's crying and clinging and too distressed to speak.  I hold her tight.

 

How did this happen?  What happened?  Who would do this?  What did this?  Why?  Why?

 

I look to Sean, feeling lost.  He's standing over the body looking devastated.  He doesn't even seem to notice as Adalind presses up against his side.  She's pale and devastated and horrified.  

 

Officers in the know all move through the room looking for evidence. They're also giving us a wide berth, that may or may not be due to the hexens woge. Something snaps and I shout, "Don't touch it!"

 

Everyone freezes.  I know I'm doing the Grimm thing but I also know there's danger here. Some kind of threat.  It's the rocking chair!  The one officer Mills was about to touch.  It's dangerous!

 

Sean follows my gaze and stalks over to it.   He reaches out and I almost shout again.  But then he recoiles and snarls and he's snapping in another language, something harsh and biting.   

 

It's cursed.  Someone delibertly placed a curse on it. A curse to murder. A curse to cause any who touch it to bleed out in seconds.  A hexens curse! Priscilla never had a chance to even call for help.

 

Sean is shaking in rage.  Adalind and Camilla both look to shell shocked to even react. The fact that it's their own kind to do this, and while Priscilla was pregnant. For hexens, a pregnant one is untouchable. You just don't endanger the baby, unless it's a halfbreed but even then you just dont. They are pained and panicking and Sean is enraged calm.  Oddly enough it calms me down.  It means there's someone I can hunt.  Someone we will hunt and we will get revenge for this! 

 

But first, "Sean," he barely looks at me but at least he's paying attention.  "We need to move Camilla and Adalind into the house.  Whoever did this may target them next."

 

There's a tightness and guilt in his face but he nods and agrees.  I try to ignore the guilt I saw.  Something tells me Adalind is already at the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 

A quick check of Adalind's and Camilla's apartments show the same cursed chair.  According to the super, all three chairs were delivered yesterday.  He woges into a fushbau and is obviously distressed.  It's also obvious that he's not involved.

 

Aiden shows up to drive the hexens back to the manor.  He offers a brief smile when he sees me but is otherwise very professional.  Camilla clings to my hand a moment longer.  Her and Priscilla have always had each other and to have lost her is devastating. 

 

Sean comes with Hank and me, Mills rides with Wu, as we head to the furniture store to check on the rocking chairs.  The manager is happy at first to show us the floor model.  Then he seem to realise we're not buying.   He hurries to check receipts and gives us a name.  Catherine Shade.

 

Sean is beyond furious.  I almost feel sorry for the hexenbiest.  Sean slams her again into the wall snarling for her to explain herself.

 

She chokes, spitting blood, "I only bought a gift for my daughter's."

 

"Bullshit!" I shout.  My Grimm doing that angry static bubbling that it does.  "Confess!"

 

She snarls and woges and tries to fight it.  Her words are squeezed out as she struggles to disobey, "He promised if I help him he will welcome Adalind and myself into his coven.  We would be cared for and my daughter would beget a far more powerful hexen with his seed than a halfbreed's."

 

"And you don't care that it kills your other daughters or their children?" I can't help but ask.

 

She sneers at me, dismissive in her answer, "They're not worth much and I never had much hope of them breeding.  Adalind is the stronger hexenbiest, she comes from better stock."

 

Sean punches her, slamming her back into the wall.  As she falls, a large indention is left in the wall behind.  Hank moves forward to cuff her while she's still unconscious.  Sean stops him and motions me forward.

 

His voice is tight with rage, "Grimm blood can destroy a hexenbieste's power if ingested."

 

Okay, I understand.  It only takes a small cut on my thumb which I press into her mouth.  A moment passes before she seizes, her body rising up as her hexenbiest powers are ripped from her.  It looks painful as her spine nearly bends in half. She's still unconscious and it's probably for the best.

 

Sean returns holding a large mason jar in a gloved hand.  He passes it to Wu as he waves Hank to take Mrs. Shade away.  "This poison will match the effects of Priscilla's death.  She confessed to feeding her daughter the poison after giving her the chair.  She has intentions of poisoning the other two as well."

 

Everyone agrees to the story and Sean and I leave the others with calling it in.  Once we're in the car he woges, "We need to know if Adalind is aware but first we need to find the Zauberbeist she was working with."

 

"Is he likely to be here in the city?"  I ask.

 

Sean nods while letting his woge recede, "He'll be close.  Zauberbeist are proud and he is too used to luxury to not have the best where ever he goes."

 

"You know who it is?"

 

He pulls out his phone, texting as he drives.  It takes him a moment to answer, "There are only seven Zauberbeists with a strong enough coven and power to tempt her away and only one works closely with my father's house."

 

"You think it was your fathers order?"  

 

He puts down the phone, "He's still pissed that your Aunt Marie killed his heir Eric.  But last I heard he was impressed that I am building up my own house.  His new heir is my cousin Victor, who hates me almost as much as Eric did.  No doubt, it adds insult to injury that I have built up all this while he has built nothing for himself."

 

Damn, what kind of family is this!  Sean is such a good person that I often forget his family is full of psychos.  His phone rings once and he answers without a word.  It seems to comfirm his thoughts because his jaw clenches but he seems otherwise unaffected. 

 

The hotel is very high end with a day spa and three restaurants as well as a clothing shop inside.  It's a bit much in my opinion but Sean seems very laser focused.  When we arrive Priest is waiting, along with three of our guards, a blutebad and two lausenschlange. 

 

At least Sean can pull rank and have the hotel evacuated.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

The top floor is divided into two penthouses.  It's the one facing the back courtyard that we're going to.  Thankfully, the other side is empty.  

 

Sean almost insists on me staying behind but he admits that he will need me there.  Between us all we should be able to handle the Zauberbeist and whoever he has with him.  Or we hope so.

 

Sean says something to Priest, something French, and get an affirmative gesture in return.  I don't really have to ask what he said.  For all that I'm angry with Sean I know the baby will be his priority.  And with the way Priest shifts closer I think my guess is right.

 

The elevator opens into a lobby like area.  It's circular with soft white carpet and beautiful flower arrangements placed on various tables.  A circular table, thick dark stained wood, sits in the center of the room with a tall arrangement on it.  

 

There are four chairs, two next to each door.  Most likely for guards.  This hotel caters to the wealthy and famous so it's not unexpected.  The room being empty is.  There should be at least one guard.

 

Priest whispers something to Sean who nods back.  They're both even more tense now than they were before.

 

Sean has the keycard from the manager, a raub-kondor who seemed very disgruntled at being asked.  He hands the card to the blutebad guard, Thaniel, who opens the door for us.

 

The room is every bit as lovely as the rest of the hotel.  Soft white carpet, smooth beige leather chairs and a maroon chaise.  The sitting area is spread out before a wall of glass, a large covered patio beyond.  There's a kitchen nook with a raised breakfast bar to the left and a beautiful dining room to the right.  Two doors lead off from the sitting area to bedrooms.  I think, the doors are closed so I'm not sure.

 

The Zauberbeist sits in the center of the couch facing us, his back to the glass wall.  He's smirking superiorly even as he appears outnumbered.  Something is very wrong here!

 

My eyes keep getting drawn to the open dining room and the kitchen nook.  Someone is there, I know it!  

I touch Priests hand and he understands.  His agitated hiss draws Sean's attention from where he was glaring down the other Zauberbeist.  But by his confused look I can tell he doesn't understand.

 

My Grimm is flicking and popping like the hiss of boiling water.  There is danger here and not one we can easily handle.  

I feel my eyes turn black, my stomach tense and my muscles flex.  I can feel myself prepare.  Its worse than when mom amd i were attacked.

 

The Zauberbeist raises his hands, his voice teasing, "Welcome to the false king and his pets."

 

Here's hoping we survive this!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 

Sean stands proudly, even as he is understanding that something here is very wrong.  "You are charged with the crimes of illegally entering my Canton, of treason against my rule and the murder of My hexenbiest and My unborn child."

 

The Zauber just laughs, a mocking sound.  "You have the nerve to crown yourself king and you can't even keep your hexenbiest safe."

 

Sean woges snarling, "I am King! This Canton is Mine!"

 

The other Zauber raises an eyebrow, "That you feel the need to tell me that brings the validity of such into question."

 

Such an arrogant ass!   And he's baiting us, baiting Sean.  Something tenses to my left, the kitchen area.  I know that someone is there!  My Grimm lashes out, "Show Yourself!"

 

I expected someone to rise up, maybe someone ducked down where the mirrors didn't reflect them well.  But instead something else happened.  

 

The air wavers strangely, like heat lifting off the asfalt in the worst of desert summer.  

Two men are revealed.  They shiver as they become visible again, neither man pleased.  Their presence gets an angry hiss from Priest.  He knows them.  And with the shake of a woge both men show themselves to be Mauvis dentis.

 

But that doesn't explain the threat I feel from the dining room.  

I turn there next, trusting Priest to guard my back.  I pull the feeling up again, angry and threatened and defensive.  I build it up like a thousand buzzing bees.  And once it starts to hurt I shove it into the dining room.

 

Again the air shivers only this time it reveals a dozen people, ten men and two women.  They snarl and woge into hundjager.  Tattoos barely visible show them to be Verat.

 

Well, it's no wonder that arrogant ass of a Zauberbeist is sitting so smug.  He claps his hand, "Now that Grimm of yours is quite impressive!  I know many who could use such a powerful pet.  And they would certainly enjoy such a lovely bedwarmer."

 

Sean snarls again, "She is my wife, My Queen!  You will show respect!"

 

The Zauber laughs, "And yet she left you, didn't she?  You wife stays with a worthless weak blutebad while your bed is filled with a hexen.  Are you sure you can even lay claim to her anymore."

 

Sean tenses at that, something guilty that he pushes down.  I've not seen him so outwardly expressive in a long time.  

 

I step forward, "Why kill our hexenbiests? What do you gain by their death? Or is it the babies you want dead?"

 

He laughs, "Those worthless amateurs?  Even their mother couldn't care less about them.  I was asked to get rid of the wannabe King and his spawn so I did."

 

He thinks all three are dead.  Something odd about his tone, "Were you even planning to spare Adalind?"

 

He laughs again, "Well, you are an impressive Grimm!  No, I don't care about some worthless hexen."

 

Sean tenses again, "Her mother believes she and Adalind would be welcome in your coven."

 

He shrugs dismissively, "I may have hinted but she's a fool to not demand a blood oath.  Not my fault that she's gullible."

 

Not the word I would've used to describe her but okay.  At least she is no longer a threat.  

 

His gaze moves over me, "I would spare you, Grimm. My King, a true King, would welcome you. You wouldn't need to stay with this weak imitation."

 

I snort a laugh at that. As if I would believe him, or care. "My loyalty is with My King, Sean Renard. I crowned him because I believe in him as a leader, as a protector, as a king. He has more than earned my respect and loyalty."

 

"And yet he betrayed you," his tone patronising, "Does that not make you question if he is worth your loyalty?"

 

Why is this so important to him? "Sean and I may have a disagreement as husband and wife but that doesn't effect my loyalty to him as King. Sometimes spouses disagree. But my faith and trust in him as King hasn't changed."

 

The Zauberbeist stands, angry and annoyed, "I think I've been a polite enough host.  We'll see how well you defend your Canton, false king"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 

The Zauberbeist leaves, going out to the patio with a drink in hand.  

 

The Verat attack.  

 

It's a startled clash of claws as the guards move to meet them.  All woged.  Thaniel drops a heavy sports bag open to reveal my weopens.

 

The Mauvis Dentis attack.  

 

Sean and Priest move to intercept them.

 

I grab up a kanabo, a spiked club, and toss it to one of our guards.  There are four Reaper scythes inside, I take one and toss two to Sean and Priest.  

 

The Zauber watches us through the glass, sipping at his drink as if he's watching a show.  The other guards grab weopens. I join them to fight the Verat.  Twelve against four.  We hold our own well.

 

The Verat are falling to our combined efforts.  The Mauvis Dentis are proving to be difficult.

 

Priest falls, one Mauvis on him.  

 

I swing down with the scythe.

 

His head rolls away as Priest is sprayed with blood.

 

The other turns towards me and Sean swings his blade.  Another head falls, the body collapses.

 

The Zauberbeist tries to leave, turning along the patio.  There must be another way out.  

 

Sean rushes to chase.  The last of the Verat fall, we lost one guard, the others are injured.  I rush after Sean.

 

He's frozen in place, face red and clearly pained.  The Zauberbeist is facing him with his hands raised, fists clenched.  

 

He's hurting Sean!

 

He's going to kill him.

 

I ram into him, knocking him down and breaking his concentration.  We struggle for a moment before he flips us and pins me down.  He releases one wrist to press his hand down on my stomach.

 

Pain!

 

Pain!

 

My baby!

 

He's going to kill my baby!

 

I know I'm screaming but I can't stop.  I claw at his face, unable to concentrate.  My legs are wet.

 

He's thrown off me.  It hurts.  My stomach clenches.  My baby!

 

Sean and he are rolling.  Both of their powers are clashing like angry mammoths.  But he's more powerful.  He's a full Zauber!  He'll win...

 

My legs tremble and I slip in red liquid.  My hand covered in blood.  

 

I grab him and shove my hand over his mouth.  

 

Sean understands.  He punches his throat.  The Zauber opens his mouth and I shove bloody fingers in.  It takes a moment.  A very long moment where he's fighting it.

 

I fall to the side as he seizes.  His Zauber snarling and stretching.  His body trembled violently.  His powers pull away.  His skin dries, pulling tight.  His body dry rots away until he resembles a decades old corpse.

 

Blackness ears at my vision.  Sean calls my name.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

 

Waking in the hospital is getting to be a pattern.  A very bad pattern.  I rub at my stomach.  My soft stomach.  My baby!

 

Rosalee is there, "He's fine, he's okay, there was too much damage and they had to take him out but he's okay."

 

Breathe, I breathe.  Dear God, it felt like a punch in my chest.  He's okay. He's okay.

 

"Where?"  My voice is horse.

 

Sean appears on my other side.  His hand brushes through my hair, "They have him in the NICU as a precaution.  He was born early but he's doing much better than they thought he would.  They were more worried with how much blood you lost."

 

I lean into the gentle touch,  "I need to see him."

 

He nods, soothing me, "Yes, soon I promise, Nicki, just lets get you checked first and I'll take you right up."

 

"Who?"  The words choke.

 

But Sean understands, "Camilla is with him.  She has been since he was born."

 

Okay, that's fine.  I nod to show I agree.  He seems relieved.  His voice cracks with pain, "Nicki, I'm so sorry.  I'm a stupid selfish idiot.  You have every right to be angry but please, please, come home when you get out.  I need you."

 

I agree, anything, but I want my baby.  The nurse comes in to check me.  She says I can visit the NICU only if I stay in the wheelchair and don't overexert myself.  I'm quick to agree.  Anything so long as I see my son.

 

Camilla rushes up to me.  I rise to hug her close.  She clings and cries and mumbles into my shoulder.  She knows. She knows what her mother did. She knows how we've been betrayed.  Sean told them what happened, her and Adalind.  She knows and she is so very sorry.

 

She and Priscilla have always had each other and they knew that Adalind was their mothers favorite but they never thought she would do this.  They never suspected that she would kill them, especially when they are pregnant.  They thought she was finally proud of them. They thought she might finally care for them. It nearly destroyed her, she's afraid and begs me not to blame her.  

 

Of course I don't blame her.  I love her as I would a sister.  I tell her so and she clings tighter.  I thank her for being here.  I thank her for protecting my son when I can't.  And I swear to do the same.  We're both crying now.

 

She sags against me, nearly boneless in relief.  It takes a moment for her to get control. Sean pulls her from my arms.  He helps her into a nearby chair before turning to me.  He draws me under his arm and walks me to our son.  Our son!

 

He's small.  Small and pink and soft. Beautiful!  Five pounds and two ounces, thirteen inches long.  Five fingers on each tiny hand.  Five toes on each adorable foot.  A tiny pouty mouth and small round nose.  Soft black hair under a soft green hat.  My heart melts and swells at once.  He's perfect!  I love him more than life!

 

Thin wires come out of his bellybutton.  The nurse says it's an IV.  I have to be careful of that.  A clear plastic dome sits over his head.  Its for oxygen, to help him breath.  He's healthy, the nurse says he's as developed as a full term.  

Camilla's voice is soft, "What is his name?"

In beists culture, the mother names the child. Zauberbeists have very little to do with their children after conception so it's always the mother who holds the power. And I know his name. I picked it at dad's grave. I just haven't told anyone yet besides Monroe and Rosalee.

"Donovan, his name is Donovan Reed Renard."

Sean's voice is awe-filled as he repeats, "Prince Donovan Reed Renard, welcome to the world my son. You are loved and we are so very happy to meet you." 

Various voices whisper, "Welcome, Prince Donovan Reed Renard, welcome." 

Sometimes the royalty stuff can be a bit medevil but there are times when it warms my heart to see so many care about my sweet boy. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

 

Coming home to the manor is a bit bittersweet.  It looks the same, the staff are the same.  Something just still feels off.  

 

Elizabeth, Sean's mother, is here when we return.  She's beautiful and relieved and hugs me tight, careful of the baby in my arms.  She coos over him and presses a delicate kiss to his head and another to mine.  She misses us and she worried and she's glad we're finally back home.

 

Camilla also comes over, a relieved hug shared.  She stays beside me as the others move forward.  With her and Elizabeth on either side I don't even mind when the council comes forward to sniff at the baby and offer congratulations.  There's a new man here too, lausenschlange.  He keeps his movements careful, his tongue flickering to take in the baby's scent.  And he bows his head respectfully when he steps back.

 

The staff comes next.  Margaret and Lorraine, our eisbieber housekeepers give warm tearful hugs.  Morrissey, also teary eyed, gives a warm welcoming hug, clinging protectively for an extra moment.  Aiden bows his head and squeezes my arm.  Thaniel rubs his hand down my arm and sniffs the baby.  The others offer touches and pats, careful to move slow.

 

It helps.  It sooths something inside me, some tension uncoiling with each caress.  Adalind is hesitant, cautious, with her arms protectively over her stomach.  She doesn't touch or come any closer but she does bow her head.  I guess it's something.  I try not to tense but I'm not all together successful.

 

Elizabeth pulls me upstairs.  She noticed the nursery was bare, only a crib and daybed.  She knows I didn't get to have a baby shower but so many gifts came that she and Camilla and Margaret and Lorraine all spent a few days fixing it up for me.  They hope I like it.  The constant stream of information helps distract from the hurt.  I had really wanted to decorate with Sean.

 

The walls are painted a soft mint green and the carpet is fluffy cream.  Three hand carved cribs sit against the wall, each with one end facing the room.  The middle one has white and navy chevron bedding.  The cribs on either side are lilac and soft pink chevron. The baby names burned onto a wooden plaque, each on the wall above their crib. Donovan Reed above the center one, Averly Michelle above the right one, and Finley Brenn above the left.   Two changing tables sit between them, full to bursting with supplies.  The daybed is missing but there in front of the window sits a trio of rocking chairs and a high coffee table.  

 

Its beautiful.  I don't know how I feel about the nursery decorated for all three babies though.  Something must show because Elizabeth is quick to inform me that each of our rooms has a bassinet and small changing table and the nursery is for whenever we're ready.

 

Then she guides me back out, waving the others away.  I smile and tell them it's beautiful and I love it and they did an amazing job and thank you.  They're happy and relieved and hug me as they pass.  I've been getting a lot of hugs lately.

 

Sean follows us as Elizabeth leads us back to the master suite.  I only hesitate a moment.  I'm not sure I even want to go in there.  It feels a bit like trespassing.  I figured I'd just take a spare room.   This feels a bit to much to soon.  But Elizabeth insists and guides me in. 

 

The room looks the same.  I thought it wouldn't.  I expected it to have changed somehow.  The large bed with its red and gold bedding is the same.  The small tan loveseat and coffe table are the same.  The only addition is where there was a desk and chair before it now has a small bassinet and a much softer chair.

 

I think I hesitate too long.  Or maybe I stare too long.  I'm not sure.  But Elizabeth leaves with a kiss on the cheek, closing the door behind her.


	14. Chapter  14

CHAPTER 14

 

I'm not sure leaving us alone is for the best.  And I can't really look at Sean yet.  It still hurts.  When he asked me to come back to the manor and that he was worried for our safety I figured I would be staying in one of the guest rooms.  Maybe even the basement suite.

 

I really don't want to have this argument but I guess we need to.  Sean guides me over to the couch and I settle, holding my son on my chest. His tiny body curled up on my chest, puffs of breath against my neck.  My sweet little Donovan.  It helps just feeling him breath, knowing he's alive.

 

Sean sits beside me, resting his hand on Donovan's back.  "I've been an idiot and I hurt you and I'm sorry.  I got so excited about being a father and everything new was coming from her and I latched onto that.  I never meant to push you aside."

 

"How long after I left did she move in?"  I need to know.  I don't want to know but I need to know.

 

He sighs, "She came over that night and I sent her away.  I found out you left the Canton the next morning when she came over for breakfast.  She stayed in the guestroom."

It's so irritating, "You all make such a big deal about Adalind. You and her mother and others all act like she's something special, something extraordinary. But I don't see her any different, any better, than any other hexenbiest. You make allowances for her like she's irreplaceable but I haven't seen her do anything her sisters can't do too. Yet you all act like Camilla and Priscilla are worthless and only Adalind is capable and it's given her one hell of an atritude." 

Sean shifts, "She is more capable. She is smarter, more powerful. She comes from a stronger Zauberbeist." 

"Does she?" How can he believe that, "Are our children weaker because of you? Is our son weaker because I'm not a hexenbiest? Do they have less worth because you're only half Zauberbeist?" 

He frowns at that. He doesn't want to dismiss his children. At least he looks like he's thinking about it. "I love our children, they are all powerful. And I will never let anyone call them weak. I guess, with how the hexens mother talked and treated them and how the others differed to her I just accepted that it was the truth." 

 

Oddly enough I'm not all that surprised.  He's quick to defend, "I still haven't slept with her.  She's been here but she's been staying in the guestroom, not our bedroom.  You can ask the others if you don't believe me.  I've only ever had sex with her once to conceive and that's all."

 

I must look skeptical because he sighs and explains, "Adalind has always been Adalind.  She has always been like this.  Always flirting and throwing herself at me so I've just accepted that it's just how she is.  Priscilla and Camilla have always been respectfully subservient and Adalind has always taken charge and pushed the initiative.  It didn't really occur to me how much it was hurting you."

 

"You really didn't think it would bother me to see you playing house with her?  To know that she was helping you design our nursery?  To bring up names she suggested for our son?"

 

I'm angry again.  Better angry than in pain.  But I'm careful not to wake sweet Donovan.  "You didn't think it would bother me to wake up and find you cuddled with her in our house?  Or how about coming into work to see the two of you in your office smiling over her baby's clothes that you bought together while I was working a case.  Did you think that wouldn't bother me?"

 

At least he has the grace to look ashamed.  He moves to kneel at my feet, "I have wronged you and I deserve your anger and distrust.  How may I make amends?"

 

And he does feel guilty, I can see that clear as day.  And he's been truthful.  But how do we move forward from here?  "I need time, Sean."

 

He nods, resigned.   I can't help but to add, "I still love you, Sean.  I just need to trust you again.  But there will be no other chances.  If you betray me again I'll leave and take my son with me."

 

He nods, accepting and hopeful.  He settles back onto the couch.  His hand settles over Donovan's back and he lets loose a laugh.  "Priest likes his name."

 

And I laugh at that.  Because not many know what Priests real name is.  Not many know who he was before or how he and Sean met.  Not many know that they grew up together and became friends.  Not many know that Priest followed Sean here out of a loyalty born in the hell of their home.  Not many know but I do.  And I wanted to honor my husband's best friend, my son's protector, and the Mauvis Dentis who was strong enough to turn away from the viciousness of his family and seek a more peaceful life helping and protecting others.  I imagine he was quite proud when he learned our son is named for him.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

 

The winter equonox has come again. The Sabbath celebration.  Tents and bonfires, food and music and laughter.  There will even be fireworks at midnight.   

This is also when we present our son to the Wesen community. We only brought him out well after dark with the understanding that we will finish the tributes early. Everyone was quite supportive and the crowd as we presented him surpassed a couple thousand. 

Sean assures me that his Canton, which stretches beyond Portland in all directions, has probably one of the most Wesen heavy populations in the USA. Although there is supposed to be a heavy population in Tennessee, Georgia, Mississippi, Virginia, and Louisiana. Which may explain a lot about local culture and legends.

I'm rather grateful now for all the large parks and forests because I'm not sure how we would manage without the privacy we find here. This is one of the largest parks, the largest campgrounds, and we are overflowing into the forrest. There's also an abundance of homemade ale which has me slightly worried. But there are plenty of guards on patrol to ensure peace is kept.

 

Hank and Wu couldn't make it this time but several other officers in the know have come.  It truly is amazing to see Wesen and Kershite celebrate together.  Its amazing to see Sean puff up in pride at the sight of his vision. Even if the Kershite think the royal stuff is wierd.  It's also funny to watch them stare in shock at those in woge.  I'm just glad everyone is treating it in good humor and there are few offended.

 

Sean is again settled on the throne. This time there is a second throne for me as well as two chairs for Adalind and Camilla further back. They get places of honor to hold for their daughters.  The rest of the council also have chairs this time, small ones along the back of the stage.  Sean says that this shows their importance to the community. 

 

A bit like the Lords chairs that surround the King. Amongst the Royal houses, though the Kings themselves rarely come out for the Sabbaths, the others of Royal blood or who are a part of the Kings council are expected to attend. Most don't or only rarely, most Royals see it as a burden rather than an honor. 

Sean is probably the only King currently to not only have a majority Wesen council, his is all Wesen, but that he has designated his daughters as Ladies of his court before their birth. This could also be due to the fact that ours is a new house and the bloodline will have to build up. And Sean wants to be present for each Sabbath so the people know he holds them in such importance. And he wants to teach Donovan the same. His own father hasn't been to a Sabbath since presenting his heir Eric at birth.

 

Camilla and I both hold our babies.  Her daughter Finley Brenn was born just seven days ago. She's tiny six pound bundle of adorable with soft silky black hair under a knitted lavender hat.  Both babies are bundled in thick fluffy snowsuit and look so very cute. Adalind keeps her own bump hidden beneath thick quilts. She's been quite subdued since her mother's betrayel. We each have a blanket to fight the chill.  There's also several portable heaters to keep us all from getting too cold.

 

Again tributes are offered as Wesen come up.  Several of the tributes are for the babies.  Blankets and toys and clothes. And most move close enough to take a peak at our little Prince Donovan Reed Renard. Even after Sean hoisted him high for the crowd to see on several occasions, they are still vying for a look.  There is such respect and reverence for our sweet baby boy.  

 

Sometimes all the medevil stuff can be a bit much.  And often I've wondered if we should even encourage this behavior.  But as Sean likes to remind me, Wesen are different with different culture and traditions.  It is no different than if I had moved to another country so I try my best to be respectful. And I know they mean well by it. I wouldn't mock another's culture so I can't now, even if it does feel a bit pompous at times. This is their way and I should show them the same respect they offer us. 

 

Elizabeth joins us halfway through, standing at Sean's shoulder and being addressed as Lady Mother.  It sounds like an odd title but it's no weirder than Magisty.  And at least I convinced most of them to call me Mrs. Renard, or if they must Lady Renard.  Its better than My Queen.  That's a hard one to explain, but then again so is Lady Renard. I'm pretty sure there are rumors amongst those not in the know about just why a large percent of the population treats us this way. Let's just hope it never comes up in court.

 

I do appreciate the respect.  It's nice to be treated well. But I guess it's because I wasn't raised with royalty as a normal or even a possibility.  It just sits uncomfortably with me.  I am getting used to it though.  And the servants and guards are calling me Nicki now, as long as no one is near to hear. Sean thinks it's hilarious. I think he's just blind to it, having been raised this way.

 

A gust of wind has me wrap tighter around Donovan.  Sean sends me a concerned look, silently asking if we need to step away. I shake my head, we're fine. We can manage and Priest brings over another thick blanket to drape over us.  With a shared look he agreed to take a blanket to Camilla and Adalind.  We can't risk either us or the babies getting sick.

 

Sean smiles, yes I know Priest is wrapped around little Donovan's finger.  He's always so concerned and caring when he handles him. He holds him as if he's as fragile as spun glass and as beautiful as the sunrise.  And he loves the name.  He even laughed when he heard it.  As amused as he appears I know he's truly touched that we are honoring him in this way.  Even if most people don't know that.

 

As the fireworks burst in the sky, a kaleidoscope of lights and colors, Sean and I cuddle wrapped on a thick soft quilt.  Donovan feeding at my breast, hidden beneath the soft knitted blanket that smells faintly of lavender.  Camilla settles nearby with little Finley hidden beneath a thick wooly blanket.  We share a smile, it is nice having her around, a bit like having a sister that I can share this with.

 

It's wonderful to be with Sean again.  I missed just being held in his arms.  I missed his scent and the taste of his kiss.  And I missed seeing the gentle passionate love fill his eyes.  I simply missed him. I love this man more than anything.  I'm so proud to call him husband, so proud to have a family with him. I know that there is no where I would rather be than right here with him.   And here in his arms i feel like nothing can go wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

 

Adalind gives birth on January tenth to a healthy baby girl.  She was panicked and stressed, her world had been turned upside down and it's left her a bit unsteady since.   Camilla stayed in the room to offer support while I stayed home with our babies.  It seemed to heal something between them because afterward Adalind seemed to feel more secure.  

 

She also was calmer when she presented her daughter to Sean.  Some tension easing when she tells him oh so matter of factly, "I'm naming her Diana Beth."

 

It seems to surprise everyone, especially since she was so settled on the name Averly before but she's quick to explain, "My mother helped me pick the name Averly.  I don't want that.  I don't want my mother to name my child.  So I've chosen to name her Diana."

 

Sean smiles at that, "Diana, goddess of the hunt.  It's a good strong name.  Diana Beth Renard."

 

Both Sean and Adalind glance over at me in question.  I can't deny them this.  I understand.  She's not using his last name to steal him but to further break away from her mother.  I can accept that.  So I nod my agreement.

 

Camilla seems to really come into her own as a guiding presence for Adalind.  She is often close by with advice or offered help.  It has bound them closer as sisters and eases some of the pain that they feel at their mothers betrayal and Priscilla's death.  Camilla has show a real strength of character that Adalind is picking up on.  It can only be a good thing, she needs someone to be a good influence on her and there's too much bad blood between us for it to be me.  

 

Camilla and I often talk during our late night feedings.  It's been a wonderful bonding experience and it's made me wish I had a sister before now.  But as Camilla says, we're sisters now.  And while it takes nearly a month for Adalind to join us it is nice once she does.  We can share the frustration and exhaustion and laughter and joy.

 

The first time Sean comes home late from work and sees us all three in the nursery he just leans on the door frame and stares.  There is something so powerfully gentle in his gaze.  Something so full of pride and affection and wonder and happiness.  He eventually comes over to give me a kiss, followed by each baby.  This soon becomes a nightly ritual that sooths him like nothing else.

 

Sometimes he gets this look like he's not sure if he's dreaming or if this is real.  When that look is followed by a sad brooding look I usually pass little Don to him.  That never fails to brighten his soul and put a smile on his face.  Camilla and Adalind have also gotten in the habit of passing babies to him the moment he comes home.  It's sweet and wonderful and it's so obvious that he's so happy, that he loves being a father to his children.

 

We're finally becoming a family, even if it is a very odd one.  Though the best is watching Priest hold Donovan.  He is so very taken with my sweet boy, so very devoted.  And Sean loves to tease him, quietly and in french but friendly teasing all the same.  It sooths Sean to see Priest happy again.   They were close when younger and Sean admitted that half the reason he's pulled away from Priest over the years is because he knows how much being around violence brings him bad memories and he wanted to protect him from that.  And Sean is proud that he can now build good memories with his friend in the safety of his own Canton.

 

Morrissey seems to think himself a grandfather to Don and it doesn't take long for him to attach himself to Finley and Diana too.  And of course Elizabeth is on cloud nine with three grandbabies to spoil.  She will often take over for one of us so that we can get a nap.  Something we're all three very grateful for.

Our first date night after Donovan's birth goes well. Elizabeth is having a great time being grandmother for a few hours while Sean and I reconnect. A wonderfully romantic dinner followed by a ballet. Swan lake danced by real swan Wesen is truly a sight to behold. The music was beautiful and the dancers so very skilled. It makes me want to dance and in the private booth we do. There is something very intimate about a slow waltz in dim lights with classical music playing. There is true magic in his arms. And when we get home, well, we don't get Donovan right away. I have missed my husband and it's a heavenly bliss to be intimate once more. No stress, no worries, no cares. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

 

I knew it was coming.  I've known this whole time but it doesn't make it any easier.  Six weeks maternity leave, an extra two because I had a c-section, and another two pto, paid time off.  It's not enough.  Ten weeks.  Two and a half months.  My baby is only ten weeks old!  I don't want to leave!

 

I know Sean won't make me leave.  Hell, he offered to let me quit work and stay home full time.  I appreciate the offer but I also love my job.  I love being a cop and helping people.  Its what I think I was meant to do.  But I'm not ready to leave.

 

I hold Don all night long, clinging to him.  And by morning I'm tired and grouchy and i dont want to leave.  I've threatened the entire staff twice over and I still can't pass him to anyone.  It's not that I don't want to go back to work, I just want to keep Don with me.  At least everyone is taking my warnings seriously. 

 

Except Sean.  Somehow he manages to look both concerned and amused, both solemn and mocking.  His mouth quirks in that way that is annoying and sexy.  I almost want to shoot him.  Almost.  Or kiss him.  Yeah, definitely kiss him.

 

Elizabeth comes over to take Don and I trust her.  I really do.  But for some reason it startles the Grimm in me.  I can feel my eyes change, my muscles tense, ready for a fight.  I know she doesn't mean harm.  I know that.  I try to breathe it away.

 

Don fusses in the crook of my arm, his little fists waving in the air.  Then he shivers and shudders and he woges.

 

He woges into a Zauberbeist.

 

A full Zauberbeist.

 

How in the hell did we manage that?

 

Oh, oh!  His first woge!  "Sean!  He woged, Sean, come see him he woged!"

 

Oh this is so exciting.  His face, and his whole body too, have that dry rot mummified look all hexens and zaubers are known for.  Only his eyes are solid black mirrors.  Normally a hexen or zauber appear blind, the skin stretching and withering over shrunken sockets.  But not my Donny.  

 

His eyes are full and solid and a black so dark it pulls you in.  It sucks at you like a void.  It draws you close like some great deadly thing and you can feel it weigh your soul.  Your self, your true self, laid bare before this mirror of judgement.  There are no lies here, only truth.  He's so beautiful!  My beautiful powerful baby boy!

 

"Mommy's little Zauberbeist!  Oh, look at you, you're such a good boy!  A little Grimm!  Mommy's little ZauberGrimm!  Is that what you are?  Are you mommy's little ZauberGrimm?  Sean, did you see?"

 

Don shudders back to human and coos happily against my chest.  I look up to shocked faces, "Sean, did you see?  Did you see him?  Did you see him woge?"

 

Sean laughs, hugging me close while being careful of Don.  His kisses are strong and addictive and my knees go weak.  I cling to him as he holds me up.  I can lose myself in his kisses!  But Don wiggles for attention and we both look down at him.  Our sweet baby!  Our sweet Donovan!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Sean and I did eventually make it to work.  We were a few hours late but Donovan had woged!  Into a blend of Grimm and Zauberbeist.  It was oddly adorable and a little scary.  Apparently he should be to young for that and we're not sure why he looks like a full Zauber either.

 

Of course, the first hour at work is spent showing pictures and filling everyone else in on my smart, sweet, awesome baby.  Sean plays the proud papa and we get plenty of congratulations and some baby gifts too.  

 

Then we get a call, Hank and I head out.  A homicide, two dead bodies found in a back alley.  Two suspects in custody found at the scene and not talking.  Only when we get there I recognize the suspects sitting calmly in the back of a squad car.  Its Malek and T.

 

The two bodies are dressed in common business attire.  Though it's ruined by the numerous and deep claw marks that tore open their chest and stomachs.  Black suit, white shirt, black tie, nothing unusual.  Except for the tattoo on their palms of crossed swords.  Verat!  Damn, their like freaking cockroaches!

 

I answer Hanks questioning look with a simple word, "Verat."

 

He nods then looks pointedly back at the brothers.  I nod that yes the're Wesen, I still don't know what they're called. Theres nothing in the books on them.and I didn't want to sound insulting by asking. All I know is that they're some type of orange lizard with horns and a flared out crown piece.  

We leave the bodies to approach the brothers.  Hank waves the officers away when I open the door, "Hey, what happened here?"

 

Malek smiles, "Not us.  We're just the cleanup crew."

 

Yeah, I remember that, "Any idea what happened?  Any blood on either of you?"

 

Malek shrugs, "Not much to tell.  Verat were here trying to make waves.  A group of jagerbars lost control and killed them.  King was notified and we got sent out on clean up."

 

I nod, "Ok, official statement.  You're both high.  You were wondering down the alley when you found the bodies.  You tried to get a closer look when officers arrived.  You didn't react because you thought you were having a bad trip.  You don't have anymore drugs and you don't remember your supplier.  You'll never do drugs again.  Sound good?"

 

T laughs, "Hey we're cool with it.  No problem, my Lady."

 

Hank shoots an amused look at the title.   Well, it's better than my Queen or Magisty.  And I really just want them out of here, not locked up.  They're good people.  And at most they will get a slap on the wrist and a threat of punishment next time.  I call Mills over to take their statement and leave them to it.  

 

We can't exactly blame bears for an attach in the middle of the city but Wu says he knows about a drug house that keeps pit bulls not too far.  We share our info with the detectives Rosa and Keets who are happy enough to get a warrant and bust these guys.

 

The dealers deny having anything to do with the murders but there is enough evidence of their drugs and dog fighting that they're put away for that.  The murders will be marked as gang related pointing to the tattoos and dogs as evidence of a drug turf war.  Nothing more will come of it.

 

Although, if they keep sending Verat to us a few at a time we might actually be able to take them all out.  When I mention it to Sean he's more annoyed than angry.  He does tell me that he sent the Zauberbeist's corpse as well as the heads of the Verat and Mauvis Dentis back to his father's house with a note warning them to stay out of our Canton.  

As warnings go it was an impressive one.  It doesn't seem to have worked that well.  I told Sean that next time we should return them ourselves. Maybe it will prove our point if we just take them all out on their home turf.  He laughs at that. But he also didn't object when I brought it up before the council. They seem to be considering it.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

 

I smell like a sewer!

 

No I smell worse than a sewer!  I smell like a sewer full of rotting corpses.  I'm dirty and tired and bruised and smelly.  I showered at work but I just can't stop smelling it.  This has got to be one of my worst days on the job.  My regular job too, the cop one, not the Grimm one.  

 

Hank and I get called out for a robbery in progress.  A string of jewelry stores have been hit.  It shouldn't be that difficult.  Suspect was a small five foot female, short and round as the witness said.  But they also said she moved fast and used some form of stink gas spray.  

 

We found her, fleeing the scene.  She woged, her dirty blond hair turning to black and white, her round face moving to a furry pointed nose.  

 

A skunk.  

 

A skunk Wesen.  

 

Who knew there was such a thing as a skunk wesen?  Why is there even such a thing as a skunk Wesen?  Who in there right mind thought this would be a good idea?

 

I wish I had time to warn Hank.  He got the full blast of it.  In her defense, she was startled when Hank grabbed her from behind.  It all just happened so fast.  And she certainly seemed very apologetic.  Apparently being chased by a Grimm had kicked up her primary defense and Hank had triggered it.  

 

She confessed to the roberies while crying her eyes out.  I guess she thinks she's going to lose her head for spraying the Queen.  Or that's what I can gather from her panicked rambling.  I'm not going to kill her.  Even if I was the head chopping kind I wouldn't, she didn't mean to.  

 

But, my god, the smell is horrendous.  Like eyes watering, paint peeling, vomit inducing horrid.  I also think I got a little light headed.  My god, I smell.

 

Sean already called home to warn them so the moment I'm home I'm ushered into the bath.  The hexens have cooked up a zaubertrank to get rid of the smell.  I hope it works because all I smell is the rotten bodies sewer and marshmallows and onions.  But I trust them so if they tell me to soak in this then I will.  And I remember to ask them to take some to Hank.  Poor guy got the full blast.

 

When Sean gets home I'm on my third shower post soak.  I still smell marshmallows for some reason.  Elizabeth assures me that there are no marshmallows in the trank but I still smell them.  

 

And now I'm craving marahmellows.  I tell Sean as much when he joins me in the shower.  He gets a good laugh at that.  He also helps me scrub clean.  And get dirty.  And wash clean again.  He's very thorough.  

 

The council comes over for supper and by then the smell is gone.  I'm also much more relaxed and in a far better mood.  Sean is loving on Finley while Elizabeth coos over Diana.  Donovan is still being passed around.  And they're getting so big!  Already Don can hold up his head and Finley rolled over today.  Our brilliant babies!

 

Once supper is finished and we get to the actual work of the meeting it's not so bad.  The babies are being fed now so they're quiet.  Most of the issues are minor complaints and concerns.  

 

There are a few parents who's children are going through a difficult time with their instincts.  Sean wants to set up a sort of big brother program.  A mentorship where they can discuss all the things they can't or won't discuss with their parents.  It can be sponsored through the department and everyone who volunteers will be screened.  It will bring good press for the city.  Especially if they get involved in community improvement projects.

 

There are a large number of homeless Wesen amongst the greater homeless population that need help.  Some of them are truly dangerous to Kershite and even to each other.  Adalind takes up that one.  She wants to rehabilitate them into work.  Security, manual labor, whatever work she can find to help them get back up on their feet without them being a danger to others.  Sean agrees provided she keeps a guard at all times and doesnt take Diana with her.   She agrees.

 

Another issue is the growing population.  Wesen are relocating into the Canton and it is creating a population boom that there may not be jobs for all.  The jagerbars collectively take this one.  They have family money they can throw around and they think they can get more backing to open a few businesses.  There are several towns that edge the Canton too and they are pushing Sean to extend the borders.  He promises to think on it but he doesn't want to rush and take on more than he can handle.

 

There is also the usual update of Wesen births and deaths.  Invitations to weddings and showers and housewarming parties to consider.  Most will be sent a letter and a gift.  A few we'll go to but not many.  Camilla has been acting as secretary for a while now.  She doesn't want to go back to work full time so instead she is working to help organise our schedules and events to help ease our burden.  She's a blessing at it too.

 

Margaret and Lorane come out with a tray of drinks.  Each one in a wine glass, white and smelling of vodka and marshmallows.  They taste good too!  The rest of the council get a kick out of hearing the reason for it though.  I can laugh now, but that is one smell that will haunt me forever.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

 

Sean assigns Hank to assist Adalind with her project.  He was iffy at first but when he better understood what they are doing he's all for it.  Wu and Franco get volunteered for the outreach program.  Sean wants a small but visible police presence since kids are involved.  And both sargents are in the know and very level headed if they see a woge.  Both projects are slow to start but the turnout is good so far.

 

Mid-march comes with one hell of an issue.  A group of idiots decided to rob banks while woged.  And they thought they could get away with it.  We caught them at the second bank.  They were real surprised when a mix of Wesen and Kershite officers took them down.  With tazers.

 

And I questioned them first as a group.  Making a stop in a Wesen run auto shop that closed down for our use. The owners understand and are just as aggravated with these fools as we are.  In fact, there was an emergency council meeting where it was argued if it would be better to just kill them. Because if they are willing to run around in woge then it threatens all Wesen. Eventually Sean decided to leave it up to me and for me to decide I need to talk with them. 

Thaniel brought me masks and gloves that could match descriptions enough for evidence, all still in their bags. It was a precaution we decided on last night to explain away what happened. And having Thaniel as backup will, hopefully, throw them off their game.  

The idiots are to stupid to be afraid. They are literally at the mercy of a Grimm and obviously not being taken to jail and they're just sitting there arrogant. For all they know I've brought them here for a good old fashioned beheading, that is the illusion we're trying for. And they are just sitting there bored.

 

"Ok, so here is how it will go.  We have two ways to deal with the problems you all have created.  The cop way or the Grimm way. One way has a lot less paperwork. Which will it be?"

 

That shut them up.  They're not looking so confident.  Though the woman growls out, "You already arrested us! You can't kill us in police custody. Besides, this Canton has a king."

 

She settles back smugly and I'm tempted to shoot her.  Instead I just laugh.  I'm not the only one.  Even the Wesen in the office, blutebaden, are laughing it up.  These idiots are honestly too stupid for words.  Her face turns red as she shouts, "You cant touch us! You're cops. And a Grimm holds nothing to a king!"

 

"How are you idiots even alive?" I can't help but ask.  

Hank shares an amused smirk as he steps out, very pointedly not looking back. Obviously these fools don't know anything, "You mean my husband King Sean Renard?  The one I crowned last summer Sabbath?"

 

They pale quickly at that.  It doesn't take much more than an open suggestion of what may happen for them to comply.  They put on the masks and gloves for a moment, then pass them to Hank who returned with evidence bags and bags them.  Now we have all we need to hand them to the DA.  

 

They make full confessions and I've warned them what will happen if they woge in front of others again. The main reason they moved here is because they heard that this Canton is a safe haven for Wesen. But they're stupid and high on J, a Wesen drug that kills what few brain cells they may have. And they don't want to hide what they are so they were trying to stick it to the humans and get rich doing it. 

Sean gets a laugh out of it, at least. And I get a massage and attention from my wonderful, sexy husband. It's a good thing Camilla is watching over Donovan when he wakes because it's nearly sunrise before we actually fall asleep. 

There are a few knowing smirks at breakfast and we're both downing coffe to stay awake but I don't regret a thing. And if the kiss I get as we leave is any indication them we may have a repeat tonight. I swear this man is addictive! I love him so much. 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

 

Our next case is a weird one.  A possible domestic.  Victom is Molly Fisk,  single, found dead trapped beneath her bookshelf.  Bruising on her wrist along with two coffie cups points to an attacker but the lack of damage to her clothes says its not sexual.  Her eyes are red and puffy, swollen obscenely.   

 

We check with her grief support group leader.  He assures us that she is sweet and all was normal.  Except for the new guy Andre, who spoke with her before she left.  He may have left with her.  It's something to check.

 

Our ME had quite a surprise for us.  Our victim was blinded, recently.  River blindness, like the kind in Kenya transmitted by flies.  Parasitic worms introduced directly into the tear ducts and still alive but dying due to the host being dead.

 

We get another call.  A woman attacked, her sister arriving is probably whay saved her.  She can confirm seeing a man leaving in a red and white classic car with tailfins.  It's not much but we put out an APB.

 

A review of my Wesen info shows a jinnamuru xunte, a type of fly wesen found in Kenya that feeds on tears and has worms in its brain.  So very disgusting.  But we have a suspect and we know what type Wesen he is so that's something.  A call to Rosalee has her looking in her books for any more info available.

 

The jinnamuru xunte will often revisit victims or family to feed, our latest vic is still at the hospital.  We meet them there to check progress.  During our interview with the sister we hear our victim scream, pulling at bloody bandages on her eyes.  The cloth is ripped away to reveal live worms curling and waving out of her sockets.  

 

I may have screamed a little too.  In my defense, I was startled.  And I stopped quick enough to call for help and stop her from causing further damage.  But seriously, what in the hell!

 

We track the car to a high school and get there in time for the grief support to let out and our suspect to exit.  He's walking next to a young woman and he turns and runs back into the school.  We give chase but damn, he's fast.  We follow him upstairs and split up to search.  

 

I hear a strange buzzing sound and follow it to a classroom.  He's there, flitting back and forth like an erratic fly.  I shout to the others and break through the door.  When I shout freeze he does, dropping to his knees.  But when I get close enough to cuff him he woges and sprays a red mist at my face.

 

It burns!

 

It burns!

 

Hank has to carry me out and he drives me straight to the Spice Shop.  Monroe starts talking about barbs and worms with hooks the moment we're in the door.  Rosalee, thankfully, orders him to shut up and says to keep light on my eyes because the worms thrive in dark.  So, of course, they point a lamp right at my face while Hank updates Sean.

 

We don't have much time.  The worms grow by the second.  And the jinnamuru xunte have to feed on tears regularly and they are known for attacking the family of their victims.  We head to the second victims house to protect the sister.  We find him there.

 

Rosalee has a cure.  It just needs the eye of the jinnamuru xunte as a main ingredient.   Sean meets us there and between the lot of us we manage to catch him in the attic.  He woges to attack but we're faster.  Monroe pulls out the eye and Rosalee is quick to put the ointment covered bandage on my eye.

 

Damn, it stings!

 

Sean shoots him in the eye to cover for the missing eye.   Explained away as a suspect shot while fleeing police pursuit.  It takes hours, all night and well into the morning for my sight to return.  I can feel the damn things wiggling around in my eye.  It stings and burns.  And by noon we've flushed my eye for the dozenth time and it finally feels clear of those things.   

 

Next time I'm just gonna shoot the bastard from a nice safe distance.  Sean whole heartedly agrees.  And I can feel phantom wiggling for days after.  I'm really getting tired of my life.  Sean suggests a vacation.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

Monday night at the manor has become something of a family night.  We all sit around the table, Sean, Camilla, Elizabeth, Hank, Adalind, Monroe, Rosalee, Wu, and me.  The babies coo in their joint playpen in the corner where we can all see them.  It's a wonderful bonding experience and there is always good humor here.

 

Tonight topics turn to us, Sean and I.  Drew starts the teasing, "I still don't believe you two weren't together before the engagement. No one even questioned when you flashed a ring or said you were pregnant.  I mean you both had such chemistry we all figured you were just keeping it on the down low."

 

Elizabeth demands details to which Hank is happy to oblige.  He states wisely, proud to lay out the evidence he's gathered, "First day Nicki came to work.  Captain is standing with Franco and Merryweather talkimg about witness reports when in walks this little beauty here."

 

I'm confused because I can't remember anything embarrassing from my first day.  Sean groans low, shaking his head as Hank continues, "Now here's this sweet thing in a soft green sweater dress and black leggings with her black curls all pinned up.  She comes walking in talking with Wu here smiling like a million bucks and Cap, who was talking just totally stops.  I mean there is a good five seconds where he's just staring dumb at her and we're all like, What?!"

 

That gets a lot of laughter and Sean's cheeks tint pink.  Hank puffs up, "And when he takes her to his office we all think this is some kind of date or girlfriend or something.  Then he brings her out and introduces her to me as my new partner.  And his hand lingers on her long enough that we're all picking up the vibes, loud and clear. I gotta admit I wasn't happy to be given this cute green girl."

 

I gasp in mock outrage and he's quick to throw up his hands in defense, "I didn't know you then, Nicki.  I've learned since that you're a damn good cop.  And very observant when it comes to crime scenes.  But you two have been blissfully unaware of the others very obvious crush."

 

Wu joins in with, "Like the fact our parties are such a big deal because sweetheart here doesn't want anyone feeling left out.  And it's Nicki who keeps bringing deserts to the staffroom.   Mostly for tall dark and handsome there."

 

Everyone laughs at that.  Hank jumps in with, "Or what about the time we got hit with that real vicious group.  They killed over a dozen people.  I ain't never seen Cap blame himself like that.  And Nicki here was all sweet and understanding mother henning like crazy.  She was smothering him in tea and blankets and they were cuddling for hours in his office."

 

Sean sputters, "There was nothing between us then!"

 

It's Adalind who fired back, "You has us go out to that ridiculous rv of hers that first week of her being in town and warding it like crazy."

 

Elizabeth laughs at that, a truly joyful sound.  Hank is grinning like crazy, "Or how about the little fact that you convinced her to move into an apartment where it would be safer and even helped her move her stuff?  I was gonna help but when I drive up I saw y'all flirting away and I wasn't about to block that."

 

Camilla laughs, "Yes, he had us ward the place before she moved in."

 

Wu throws in with, "Let's not forget when Nicki here nearly died and Captain went totally crazy.  We were all convinced you two had been together this whole time.  And no one was gonna even try pulling him away from your body.  Shocked us all to hell when he started shouting that you were still alive."

 

"Yeah," Hank adds quickly, "And then he didn't leave her side for days.  Sean here looked like death warmed over but insisted on staying near her the whole first week.  The hospital staff thought you were her husband so they were discussing her care with you, no problem."

 

Adalind nods, "It nearly killed us all.  Sean keep demanding more power even when we were begging him to let her go."

 

"I'm glad he didn't," Camilla adds quickly.  Adalind smiles and nods, "Me too."

 

Elizabeth looks around, "So everyone thought you two were together this whole time but you didn't get together until Sean proposed?"

 

Well, it does sound absurd when you say it like that.  Hank shakes his head, "I worried that he was using her or just stringing her along.  I mean, it was obvious that he was in love with her and she was in love with him but it was like they were keeping it secret.  It drove me a bit crazy when I got those coins and I lashed out at them both."

 

Sean flinched at that, "Yes, you accused me of using her like a whore and that I was the worst sort of mongrel to walk this earth.  And you threatened to shoot me if I didn't treat her better."

 

Hank ducked his head in embarrassment, "Man, I'm sorry about that.  I just lost control and I was lashing out.  But, man, Nicki, I never meant to hurt you like that."

 

I squeeze his hand in forgiveness.  The heavy atmosphere is ruined when Monroe chimes in with, "Well he sent out warnings to the Wesen community a few Christmases ago that she wasn't to be touched so we thought they were already an item.  It's why no one questioned the rushed marriage.  We all thought they've been together for years."

 

Adalind nods looking smug, "Not to mention the shotgun blasts of angry aura after anytime she got hurt."

 

Elizabeth smiles, "Well I'm glad you two finally got together and I adore my grandbabies."

 

She gives me a speculative look, woging briefly before adding, "And I look forward to the newest addition too."

 

That takes a moment to sink in before everyone's shouting congratulations.  I'm pregnant?  How am I pregnant?  I'm on the pill.  But according to Elizabeth and Rosalee, the pill doesn't work for a lot of Wesen so it may not work for Grimms.

 

I'm pregnant!  Donovan is only four months old.  But Sean is smiling so brightly and there's so much love that I just kiss him.  Okay.  We're going to be okay.  We can handle this.  No problem.  We've got this.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

 

April starts with a case of dead computer programers.  A Wesen called a fuchsteufelwild, a type of goblin with a long claw that drips acid.  First it kills them in the game, then it kills them the same way in real life.  It used the avatar named nameless and any normal way to track a suspect just met a dead end.

 

Later we learned how It met the programmers.  It had helped the programmers finish the code they needed to finish the game.  To stop him we had to guess his name as well as catch him attacking the last victim.  He was using the name trinket lipslums.  Talk about a wierd one.

 

Then comes a case with a zieklevolk lawyers twisting the memory of witnesses to get a murderer off.  A lowen killed his mousehertz wife, throwing her to her death.  There were witnesses present when he killed her and the suspect showed no remorse at all when police arrived.

 

Wu and Rosalee both complained to the council when they realized what was happening.  The lawyer was dragged before the council first thing in the morning.  He was a nervous wreck and a toader. He actually tried to use his power on the council!  Sean pulled rank and Adalind had brewed a zaubertrank to neutralize his powers.  He tried to object but it was the legal way or the Grimm way.  It worked and the court continued without any further issues. He was also charged with witness tampering so we got him punished for that.

 

Wednesday night is interrupted by a homicide.  Hank has gone on vacation so Wu is backing me for the most part.  A geologist named Jill Prenbrey was found dead with severe burns on her and her home.  Melted plastic on the table is left of whatever samples she collected.  She had found a fissure in the earth way out on mount hood that shouldn't be there.  According to her coworker, she was attacked as she was leaving the site.  

 

We go out to the mountains to investigate, lead by her supervisor who shows us around.  He collects a few rock samples from the site before we head back to the truck.  Only the truck is trashed, windows broken and tires sliced.  I persue a suspect, one kinda crazy who shouts that we haven't shown respect and we're all gonna die.  He woges into a Taureus-Amenta, a minotaur, bull like.

 

Sean joins in the interview where our suspect tells us about Volcanalis, the monster that's been killing. About how it killed his wife and he's been on the mountain since to keep others safe from it.  This creature kills again, the supervisor Tom Evans, and the rock samples are missing.  There are similar cases near other volcanoes and mountains.  

 

We chase it back to mount hood and set up a bait trap.  An odd comment from Marcus, the Taureus, about hell freezing over gives us our plan of attack.  Hopefully three hundred and sixty degrees below zero from three large tanks of liquid nitrogen will work.  We take some of the rocks to an abandoned mining building and wait for him to show.  

 

Marcus stays by the rocks, acting the part of bait.  I have to admit, he has balls of steel to stand there while facing a monster that can melt bones and set the very air on fire.  I'm not sure I could do the same.  I guess it says something for the bravery of Taureus-Amenta.

 

The Volcanalis shows up within minutes and we spray him down.  

It works!  

It really works!  

He becomes frozen like stone, black like obsidian.  We let Marcus have the sledgehammer and swing away.  Sean promises to get rid of the stones.  And Marcus can finally have a life again.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

 

In May we get our first ultrasound that shows a tiny little jellybean that's our baby.  I'm only ten weeks along so there's not much to see.  Sean is over the moon.  We take an extended weekend and just relax at home with Donovan as well as lots of alone time.  It's wonderful and relaxing and something we both need.  

 

We also manage a nice picnic out with the whole family.  The picnic is simple sandwiches and fruit and wine and cheese.  The babies love being outside and spend most of it trying to crawl across the blanket.  Don and Finley manage to move a bit, a good rocking motion, but Diana is content with catching her feet.

Elizabeth is in her element acting as host and directing us around. Adalind and Hank admit to dating. They hadn't wanted to make a big deal of it at first but they are both enjoying being with each other so they agreed to let us know. It earns them congratulations and teasing. Wu admits to having a crush on Aiden, one of our lausenschlange guards. This earns him some teasing as well as promises to find out if he has a chance. Monroe and Rosalee announce their engagement which brings an extra celebratory atmosphere. 

 

We get an odd case of cow mutilation by aliens that killed a farmer.   I was ready to call bullshit or blame drugs but apparently there is an extremely rare, thought to be extinct, Wesen that is mistaken for what could be an alien.  Gluhenvolk.  And they require cow ovaries when pregnant, Vincent and Jocelyn are their names.

 

Thankfully, a wilderman that Adalind has been helping ran into them and convinced them to seek protection from the council.  We even got cow ovaries from a local blutebad butcher who was more than happy to help.  They were being hunted by a raub-kondor who had chased them clear across the country.

 

Mr. George Lasure pretends to be a ufo enthusiast but truthfully he's a murderer no different than the geiers.  We call in his truck and after a quick search we find a torture room.  Apparently he collects Wesen and harvest their organs and skins while keeping them drugged in full woge.  Unfortunately, this isn't something we can show to the Kershite public because what samples are there appear animal in nature.

 

We hunt him down, mostly to give him an ultimatum to leave or die.  He fights back and very nearly kills Wu and Vincent.  Thaniel knocks him back and I shoot him dead.  It will get around that it was a Grimm kill but he was to much of a risk.

 

Jocelyn goes into labor.  It's a beautiful baby girl.  We set them up in a rv with some money and supplies.  There is some kind of colony up north that is a safe haven for them.  Sean promises to send a few guards with them to ensure they get there safe.  At least they weren't harmed.  And Sean and I made sure they know that they are welcome back in Portland should they wish to return.

 

This too gets around the community.  And at the council meeting the following week Sean agrees to extend the borders of the Canton several hundred miles in all directions.  Now our territory has about doubled.  This decision is meet with a great deal of celebration.  And per the jagerbars, their extended businesses are a lucrative sucess.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

 

The month comes to an end with one hell of a headache.  Sean's family just doesn't get the message.

 

It starts with zombies.  

 

Or something very like zombies.

 

Or at least it ends there.

 

Wu and Franco get a call out to a domestic.  The woman is down, no pulse no marks and no cause of death.  The man is violent, erratic, woges and attacks and when they are forced to shoot him it's clear something more is wrong.  His eyes are bleeding and a thick green slime-like mucus is coming out of his nose.

 

And the kicker, our dead perp has a death certificate from three days ago.  We get a positive id from the er doctor and the body is missing from the morgue.  Before we can even leave we get a call from Dr. Harper.  Our dead woman woke up on the exam table, red eyes bleeding.  She's sent to the ICU of a nearby hospital but before we can get to her a man in a top hat takes her away.

 

Tox screen shows a pufferfish toxin that causes Lazarus syndrome, where a person appears dead. And in large quantities it can cause erratic and violent behavior. Which gives us zombies.  Our guy in the top hat must be some kind of wesen.

 

Checking the info I have on the laptop brings up a cracher-mortel, a puffer fish like Wesen which has toxic spit that can cause a death like state followed by extreme violence if a second exposure occurs. They use this toxin to create mindless and obedient soldiers. 

 

Great, a Wesen that can create zombies.

 

How did this become the norm?

 

Sean gets a call from one of his spies in his family.  All he can say is the family is making a move, something they're keeping close to the chest, but Sean's cousin Victor has left on a flight.  We don't think it's a coincidence.  

The Wesen is called the Baron and Sean's spies find links between him and the Royals. This Victor must have something to do with the attacks and sudden spike in missing person reports. Our best guess is he sent the Baron here to cause murder and mayhem. This is an act of war.

 

We head over to the Spice Shop where Rosalee helps us out.  She has checked her own books, she's been trying to digitize them too, and found a possible cure.  Not pretty or pleasant but a cure all the same. At least this way we may be able to save our victims.  


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

 

The suspect was seen driving a blue car belonging to our first male victim.  This we only learned of because a tow truck driver has gone missing.  We were able to link the Baron to the missing tow truck driver as well as a whole bus full of people and several other disappearances throughout the city.

 

He's building an army.  An viscious army that doesn't feel pain.  And they're all innocents.

 

We get a hit on the missing car.  Found near a shipping container yard.  The trunk full of weird stuff.  We have more questions than answers.  And it doesn't help that we know what's coming we just don't know when or where it will hit.

 

After a long lunch I'm a bit calmer.  It helps that I have a plan.  

We know that the Baron is keeping people somewhere in the container yard.  We also know what's affecting them and that there is a cure.  So I set Rosalee to develope a cure for several dozen people trapped in a container.

 

We gather up nearly every officer we can and get suited up in riot gear and gas masks.  Sean is in his element, commanding everyone and moving us like troops into battle.  Most know the truth but others only know that these people are under the effects of a fish toxin and are innocent but violent.

 

We arrive late in the evening, a storm rumbling in the distance.  Sean directing groups to move up each line of containers to find our victims.  He keeps me with him, Hank, and Mills. 

 

We find them quick enough.  A whole container full.  Each one growling and snarling and ramming the sides to escape.  The rain is poring down making the ground slick.  The victims are struggling to escape and our officers are strugglimg just to keep them contained.  We open the door enough to toss in Rosalee's cure, a bit like a smoke bomb.  It slows them down as it takes effect.

 

We were expecting the first container but not the second.  Nor were we expecting him to release them at us.  The sounds of rain and thunder covered the sounds of their approach until they were on us.  Riot shields go up. They slam against us, screeching like demons.

 

I almost miss him.  It was more coincidence than anything that I looked up when I did.  Luck that I'm further from the front line so I can persue him. He's up on the top of the containers two rows over.  I hurry to chase him, avoiding our victims as I run.   Sean tries to call me back but I don't stop.

 

The Baron runs.  

The rain makes everything slick.  I tackle him into a container, my gun slips from my grip.  It's a container with some strange alter and a steel coffin.  Where is he?  I open the coffin to see papers.  Papers with my picture.  

 

What in the hell? Oh! They're here for me. They're going to kidnap me. That's what the papers mean.

 

I hear him approach.  My gun is lost somewhere near where we fell.  I dont have backup.  But there's a machete on the alter.  I grab it and run, shoving open the doors and I jump, risking the fall.  

 

I run.  He follows.

 

I lead the chase around to the back of the container yard.  I have a plan.  It's just not one Sean will like.

 

I don't get far before I'm forced to turn back.  These things are everywhere!  

 

Victims, they're victims.  I can't hurt them.  

 

The Baron is there, woged.  His cheeks puffed up.  I swing the blade as he spits.

 

It burns!

 

It burns like acid!

 

Pain!

 

It feels like something is squeezing my skull!

 

I'm on the ground.  

 

Everything is cold and stiff.  

 

I can't move.  

 

I can't breath.  

 

It burns!  

 

Someone's running over.  

 

Priest!


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

 

It hits me like a freight train.  This is an act of war and there is really only one response.   

 

I ask Hank to cover for me.  I tell him that I just need to get out and clear my head.  I tell him that I won't go far.  I tell him that I just need a bit of air, I'm not planning to do anything stupid.  I've gotten good at lying.

 

The church is a big stone structure that gives the impression of old world castles.  I guess that's why he likes it here so much.  The long winding hallways, the beautiful stained glass.  The courtyard and the arched walkways, all stone.  There are small sections of bright flowers, a splash of color against cold stone.  It's calm here... quiet... peaceful.

 

Priest seems to understand what I'm here for.  He joins me and we walk out into the courtyard.  He talks to fill the silence.  He tells me of how he enjoys this garden.  He tells me of how he planted these very flowers and he would love to extend the garden.  He tells me of how much he enjoys these stone walls.  That it sooths his soul to be here.  

 

I wrap my arm in his, resting my head on his shoulder as we walk.  The stone covered walkway echoes softly back to us.  It is peaceful here.  Do I really have a right to take him from this?  Do i have the right to spoil his hard won peace?  To drag him back to the hell he escaped?

 

"You may ask anything of me, Highness," his voice a soothing balm.  "I will always listen and offer what advice I may."

 

"What if I ask too much?"  My voice is softer than I wish but steady.

 

"When I was a boy," he begins calmly, "running from the rage of my brothers, I met another young boy.  I knew he was the king's bastard.  I expected the same taunts and ridicule from him that I received from others.  But do you know what he did?"

 

I shake my head, he smiles at that, "He helped me to patch my injuries and kept me hidden from my tormentors for the whole day."

 

That makes me smile.  Even as a child Sean wanted to help others, to protect others, even when he couldn't protect himself.  Priest nods, "It wasn't the first time nor was it the last.  Often he or I would tend to the others wounds.  When he left, we were twelve.  He had no choice, I knew that even then, but it hurt to lose him."

 

Yes, I know it hurt Sean as well.  I know that Sean worried about what he may have missed.  He worried what Priest went through without him.  It pained him that he had to leave Priest alone for so long with them.  That guilt and worry is part of why Sean tried not to use Priest unless he had no choice. His affections for his friend are why he drags Priest over now.  He feels like he can replace all the bad family memories with good ones. And Priest is family. He's a brother to Sean, a bond stronger than blood.

 

I don't want to ruin that but I have little choice.  "They won't stop, will they?"

 

He sighs, "No, my Lady, they will not."

 

We stop walking. I don't want to put him.back in such a place.  I know I'm crying and he's quick to pull me close.  His strong hand at the back of my neck is soothing.  "Whatever my Queen needs of me, I am willing."

 

I squeeze my eyes closed, "I need to protect my family, our home.  I need to end the threat.  And I don't think I can do it alone."

 

He rests his cheek against my head.  Calm and accepting, "I have sworn my loyalty to protect my King, to defend my Prince, and to aid in the vengence of my Queen.  My oath holds true.  Whatever you need of me, my Queen, I am your sword to wield.  I am at your command."

 

"The Royals have sent a cracher-mortel to wage war," I need to explain.  I need him to understand why I need to do this.  "They won't stop and I can't just ignore it.  They are not just putting our family at risk but our people too. Innocents are suffering for their actions. I need to make the stop.  And I only know one way to do that."

 

He nods, "Of course, my Lady, I am more than willing."

 

I wish I didn't have to ask him. I wish I didn't have to leave our home. But as soon as I get rid of the cracher-mortel I'm going after the Royals and I'm going to wipe out the whole damn house! 

I wake in darkness.  Everything hurts, like a thousand fireants biting all over my body. My skull is being squeezed.  My chest aches.  My heart beats too fast or too slow.  I'm freezing.  Or maybe I'm burning.  Or maybe it's both or neither or all at once.  It's disorientating.  

 

I smack my hands up.  I'm in a closet.  No, I'm laying down, this is a box.  A trunk?  A coffin?  

 

I'm in a coffin.

 

I'm in a coffin.

 

I can feel others near.

 

I can hear them.

 

Threats!

 

They're all threats!

 

They did this to me!

 

I must kill them!

 

I must kill them!

 

Kill them all!

 

Kill them all!

 

Kill them all!


End file.
